He's a Keeper
by ReluctantSlashFan
Summary: Five times someone assumed Stiles and Derek were dating and one time they were proven right.


**There is no explanation for this oneshot other than I wanted some Sterek fluff. So, yeah, here's some fluff for you guys.**

**So, thanks for reading, drop me a comment if you can, and I don't own 'em.**

**Bye**

* * *

The first incident occurred at the public library. From the very first moment he appointed himself 'research guy' Stiles stocked up on ink for his printer. He made a lot of copies full of research from werewolves to the occult, and he needed the ink otherwise Derek got all pissy and pulled a major bitch face when he didn't have something concrete sitting in front of him for him to read.

But, since the past few days had been hectic as hell (with the new _thing_ running around and what not) Stiles had been unable to replenish his stock. So, he was forced to go to the library at the butt crack of dawn to make copies.

Okay, so it wasn't exactly _super_ early, the library didn't open until seven, but it was a Saturday and Stiles had researched all night and hadn't gone to bed until almost five, so he was tired as all hell and not in the mood to get up. But Derek wanted to get there to beat the crowd (he's _such_ a people person) and had dragged Stiles out of his nice, warm bed.

The bright side, Derek brought coffee. Actually, he bought coffee for himself, but Stiles didn't exactly care and stole a sip when the Alpha wasn't looking. He knew he didn't get away with it and when Derek scowled at the cup Stiles merely smiled sheepishly and busied himself with the computer.

Surprisingly, Derek pushed the cup at Stiles and stood up, wandering over to a bookshelf and beginning to search the titles. Stiles smirked, feeling a little victorious, and picked the coffee up. He had just taken another sip when a voice said, "My husband used to do the same thing."

"Gah!" Stiles jumped, barely managing to keep a hold of his coffee. He turned, eyes resting on the librarian standing over him. At first, he actually thought she was going to scold him for the coffee (it wouldn't be the first time), but then he recalled what she had _just_ said. "Wait, what?"

"That." She nodded at the coffee in Stiles' hand, a knowing smile on her face. "When we were first going out, he'd always get a drink and he'd ask me if I wanted anything. I'd say no, but then I'd usually drink from his glass. He'd scowl but always give me the rest in the end."

It took Stiles a moment to figure out what she was saying (again, it was too early and his brain was on autopilot), but finally he said, "Oh! You think…" he chuckled softly, shaking his head back and forth. "No, we're…"

"It's quite alright, young man. He's a handsome one." She glanced over at Derek for a brief moment before looking back at Stiles. "Cherish every moment with him. He's a keeper. And don't spill that." She nodded at the cup before walking away.

"What?" Derek appeared at Stiles' side, no doubt noticing the confused look on his face.

"Nothing," Stiles replied with a huffed laugh. "Nothing at all."

**TW**

The second incident occurred during a rainstorm. Stiles had locked himself out of his house, he could literally see his keys and phone sitting on the counter, and that was just his luck. He shivered, wondering if he could climb into his window like the entire freaking pack seemed to do, but one glance up made him remember he didn't have super werewolf reflexes and would probably fall and break his neck.

With a huff, he started towards his jeep, figuring he could at least sit in it until his father came home, when he noticed a familiar Toyota pulling up to the curb. With a sigh, too cold to actually care if Derek wanted him to get in or not, Stiles stalked across his yard and opened the Toyota's door.

"I locked myself out," he explained, not caring if Derek wanted to know or not, closing the door. Without waiting for a response, he fiddled with the heater, cranking it as high as it would go, moving the vents so they blew on him. He removed his gray sweatshirt, tossing it on the floor, rubbing his hands up and down his arms.

"It's fricking freezing," he commenting shivering, his teeth chattering. "I went outside to get my hoodie from my jeep," Stiles began slowly, pressing his hands against one of the heater vents, "and the door locked behind me. Dad and I have been meaning to fix it, but we've been busy and…" he shivered again, more violent than before, cutting himself off.

With a small sigh, Derek reached into the back, pulling a jacket from one of the seats. He tossed it at Stiles' head before flicking the radio on.

"Thanks," Stiles murmured, pulling the leather jacket on, over his still quaking body. He burrowed into it, smelling old spice and the woods, waiting for the rain to die down. Neither guy said a word for a long time, but finally Stiles said, "Oh, I love this song." He turned it up a notch, nodding his head to the music.

"It's not bad," Derek admitted, albeit grudgingly.

"Oh, are you making small talk?" Stiles grinned at the scowl Derek threw him, fiddling with the heater vents again.

The rain was just letting up when Stiles' neighbor arrived home. He remembered she had a spare set of keys, just for an occasion like this, and opened Derek's car door. "Thanks again," he said shrugging out of the jacket and tossing it on the passenger seat. "You're awesome."

"Good-bye Stiles," Derek said barely fighting a smile. With a grin, Stiles grabbed his sweatshirt off the floor and shut the door. He watched Derek drive away, taillights disappearing around the corner, before heading towards his neighbor.

"Hey Mrs. Greene, I was wondering if you had the spare keys," he said as he approached her. She nodded, carrying her sole bag of groceries towards her front door.

As she unlocked her door, she stated, "Your boyfriend seems nice…"

"What?"

"…and handsome," she continued grabbing the spare keys off a hook by the door. "He's a keeper." She pressed the keys into Stiles hands with a wink, guiding him outside. "Tell your dad hi from me." She then shut the door in his face, leaving him wondering what had just happened.

**TW**

The third incident happened at a diner. Stiles had been doing homework in the back, waiting for his dad to finish his shift, when someone sat down directly in front of him, scaring the living crap out of him.

"Holy jeez," he exclaimed slamming his elbow into the edge of the window as he jolted back.

"Sorry," Derek murmured with a small smirk on his face.

"It's fine," Stiles responded rubbing his aching joint. "I didn't need that elbow anyway." He closed his math book and curiously asked, "What's up?"

"I'm waiting for Isaac," Derek replied softly, looking down at his hands. "He borrowed my car…" he cringed slightly and Stiles snorted. "He's supposed to pick me up soon."

"Ah." Stiles nodded, looking down at his homework. "I'm just waiting for my dad. He'll be here in about twenty minutes or so."

A waitress appeared at their side, the same one that had been bugging Stiles to order something for the past fifteen minutes, and curiously asked, "Are you ready to order now?"

"Uh, I…" figuring he'd better order something now before he was forced to sit outside, Stiles grabbed a menu out of the small holder on the table, glancing at the choices. "Uh, give me a chocolate milkshake I guess."

"Anything for you?" she turned to Derek, but he declined and she walked away. There was a weird smile on her face, something Stiles couldn't pinpoint, but it was very low on his priorities so he let it go.

"I hated math," Derek commented softly.

"What?" Stiles glanced up at him, eyebrows furrowed.

"Math. I hated it." Derek nodded at Stiles' hands and he looked down, noticing the closed math book.

"Ah, well you are not the only one. It's my second worse subject, following Chemistry. I'm convinced Harris hates me."

"Don't worry about it." Derek stood-Isaac having just pulled into the parking lot-moving towards the door, calling over his shoulder, "He hated me, too."

As the dark haired guy left, the waitress approached Stiles' table, carrying his milkshake and two straws. She set all three items in front of Stiles and curiously asked, "Where'd your boyfriend go?"

"My what?"

"Boyfriend? You know the gorgeously hot guy that was sitting there?" She pointed to Derek's empty place. "He's, as my mother would say, a keeper."

"We're not…" His words were cut off as the waitress wandered over to another table. Stiles huffed, shaking his head. He opened one of the straws, shoving it into his milkshake, wondering when he had become the normal one in this town.

**TW**

The fourth incident happened after a lacrosse game. They had lost, horribly, and Finstock was just not in the mood to talk to anyone (but he seemed to be taking his frustration out on Greenburg more than usual). He merely sent the boys back to the locker room with a huffed sigh and a: 'Good going, Greenburg.'

After Stiles had showered and changed, he headed out the backdoor, looking for Scott, but his friend must have already left with Isaac (big surprise there), so Stiles gave up his search, opting to head to his jeep.

He was halfway there when someone fell into step next to him. He glanced over, snorting when he spotted Derek easily keep pace, hands burrowed in his pockets, looking straight ahead.

"You've gotta stop lurking around the school, dude, it's sorta creepy," Stiles commented nonchalantly, digging his keys out of his pocket.

"I needed a ride," Derek replied easily, shrugging.

"You have a car," Stiles pointed out with very little exasperation, unlocking the back of his jeep and tossing his bag in the trunk.

"Isaac and Boyd have it." Again, Derek cringed slightly, and Stiles wondered why he kept letting them borrow his vehicle if he was afraid they were going to wreck it. But he opted not to ask, instead nodding towards his jeep, offering the dark haired alpha a ride before heading towards the driver side.

On Monday, after a long weekend filled with video games, video games, research, and more video games, Stiles found himself standing at his locker, trying to remember if he finished his English homework, when he heard someone ask, "Was that your boyfriend on Friday?"

"What?" he turned, noticing two freshmen girls looking up at him, both trying hard not to giggle.

"It's just, he was, like, really cute," the first freshmen said, tucking a piece of hair behind her ear.

"Like _totally_ cute," her friend agreed and they giggled again.

"I wish I could find someone like him," the first girl commented in a breathy voice and her friend nodded. "He's totally a keeper." They giggled a third time before walking away, disappearing into a crowd of people, leaving Stiles with his mouth hanging open in silent protest.

**TW**

The fifth incident occurred at the movie theater. Stiles had wanted to see the new Star Trek movie since its release, but no one wanted to go with him. Boyd wasn't into movies, Scott and Isaac had to finish their history project, Danny wouldn't answer his calls, Lydia wouldn't be caught dead in a science fiction movie, Cora didn't seem to like him, and Allison was out of town visiting some distant relatives.

Opting to go alone, Stiles parked his jeep in the theater's parking lot, next to a blue Taurus and a red Range Rover. He headed inside, wondering if he had enough money for a ticket and popcorn, when he nearly ran into someone.

"Sorry," he muttered absentmindedly, looking up into a pair of familiar green eyes. "What are you doing here?"

"What does it look like?" Derek retorted drily, holding up his movie ticket

"You're seeing a movie?" Stiles had always pictured Derek being the 'the books are better' type and refusing to see a movie, but he figured even Sourwolf alphas had to get out occasionally. He then noticed that Derek was holding _two_ tickets and an unexplainable wave of disappointment rolled through Stiles.

Ignoring it, he slowly asked, "Are you here on a date or something?"

"What?" Derek glanced down at the two tickets, something akin to a sheepish grin (and that just made Stiles' week) crossing his face. He ran his free hand through his hair and said, "Um, I was, um, I heard you wanted to see the new…" Derek trailed off looking slightly flustered. It felt as if Christmas had come early for Stiles because Derek Hale was NEVER flustered. This was new, awesome even. "Would you like to see it with me?"

"What?" Stiles eyed Derek cautiously, eyebrows furrowed, automatically forgetting the many, many jibes he wanted to use on Derek for being flustered. "Are you…?" Stiles cleared his throat, staunching a sudden wave of excitement, and tried again. "You want to go to the Star Trek movie with me?"

"We don't have to if…?"

"Are you kidding? Hell yeah I do!" Stiles thought for sure Derek's face lit up slightly at his answer, but he had to remind himself that it was Derek he was talking about; emotionally stunted Derek. It must have been the trick of the light or something.

"I'll get popcorn," he said quickly, heading towards the concession stand as Derek moved towards the lady who handled the tickets.

As Stiles looks at the menu, trying to decide if he wanted an ICEE or a soda, a curious voice asked, "Is that your boyfriend?"

"What?" Stiles glanced over his shoulder, eyes settling on Derek. He was waiting a few feet away, glancing up at the screen showing upcoming movies.

"He's cute," his attendant stated, snapping his gum. "Don't let him get away, buddy. He's a keeper."

"Uh, yeah," Stiles murmured softly, ordering a bucket of popcorn and two sodas. As he returned to Derek's side, he realized that, for the first time, the question didn't leave him confused or worried for the town.

_Huh_, he thought with a shrug.

**TW**

The sixth incident occurred at Derek's loft. Derek had called a pack meeting, needing to talk about something supernatural related or whatever, and Stiles had debated going but decided just to go for the hell of it. So what if Cora didn't like him being there or Isaac and Scott had their own inside jokes. He'd get to see Boyd (who was slowly coming around as a friendly acquaintance) and Derek (whom he hadn't seen since the movie a few days ago).

During the meeting, Stiles kept feeling a pair of eyes on him, but every time he looked up no one seemed to be staring at him. Figuring it was his imagination (or an invisible demon thing), Stiles decided just to keep his eyes on his knees the rest of the meeting.

After the meeting wrapped up, Boyd and Cora headed out for some date thing (or that's what it looked like to Stiles) while Scott and Isaac went home, leaving Stiles and Derek alone. Stiles busied himself with cleaning up the beanbag chairs Cora had bought, placing them against the back wall, while Derek cleaned up the pizza boxes and empty cups.

When the loft looked relatively clean, Stiles said good-bye to Derek and headed towards the door. Halfway there, he stopped and curiously asked, "Am I your boyfriend?"

"I thought it was obvious," Derek retorted softly, without hesitating, his voice right behind Stiles, scaring the holy hell out of him. The younger guy turned slowly, looking up at the dark haired guy just as the man in question ducked down and lightly kissed him.

When the kiss ended, Stiles felt slightly light headed, but he still softly murmured, "Yep, definitely a keeper."


End file.
